A Childe and Her Maker
by Ficalicious
Summary: Pam is closer to her Sire than she lets on. When he may indeed be dead, what will she do? Set loosely during/after Season 3 EP 11. Rated M for sMut and leMons!


**A Childe and Her Maker**

**Set loosely during/after Season 3 EP 11. It is a mix of the timeline of that episode so just go along with it. Eric goes off to fight Russell Edginton. Pam is left at Fangtasia to await the news of Eric's death. How is she going to deal with the loss of her Maker? Will Eric make it or will Russell finally kill the Viking? Pam/Eric. Rated M. Read and Review! And nothing is mine!**

Pam moved anxiously around the bar. It was not in her nature to worry, or care, and it ill suited her. She could still hear Eric's words ringing in her ears.

"I love you more when you are cold and heartless." Tears of blood had welled in her eyes as he had cupped her face and kissed her forehead. It was him saying goodbye and she could not accept it.

"Eric," she had protested. He had hushed her, pulling her into an uncharacteristic hug. Pam had melted into his embrace, drawing in the scent of his cologne, feeling the hard planes of his chest against her cheek.

They had been together for centuries. Eric had saved her from a dull human life and shown her the night. He had taught her all he knew, and they had discovered much together. They had had fierce sex, gentle sex, violent sex and week long sex. They knew each other inside and out. Pam could read Eric's mood in the set of his shoulders, the arch of his brow.

As a Maker, Eric had been strict, but loving. He had been hard on her in the first decade or so. Pam had been wilful, but once she understood what he expected she found him to be fair. Eric still let her get away with a lot. It was obvious that the stony Viking had a soft spot for his Childe.

And that was what made this all the harder. If Eric had been a brigand, or unfair, or unneeded-ly cruel, Pam could have brushed off the loss of him. But she _did _care. And waiting to feel the pain of his passing along the bond was excruciating. She had not yet felt anything to indicate that Eric had met the true death. No burning pain. No stabbing in her un-beating heart. And dawn was nearing. But what more could she do? Eric had said stay and stay she would. She would not disobey what may be the last order he ever gave.

She felt vicious. The urge to kill was strong. She craved violence, needed to release her anger somehow. She perched herself on the bar top, her legs dangling daintily. In her sweat suit she looked like a morose teenager.

Pam allowed a wicked smile to cross her lips. Eric would shit a brick if he knew she was sitting on his beloved bar top. This gave her a warm feeling, amidst the sea of turmoil inside her. She searched along the bond she shared with Eric, trying to sense his mood; if he was in danger. He must have been suppressing the bond because she could hardly sense him at all.

Which is why she fell back in shock when the door to the club swung open. She righted herself and before she had the chance to say "We're closed" she found herself wrapped up in vampire. Her fangs popped defensively, her body tensing, preparing to fight.

It took her a moment to realise that the vampire was hugging her, not attacking. And that the vampire was Eric. A blood spattered, wounded, desperate Eric.

"Eric?" she asked, her words choking in her throat. The Viking gripped her tightly, his face buried in her hair. Pam felt his fangs graze her neck. She complied by tilting her head, her body moulding to his. Eric groaned and eased his fangs into the alabaster column of her neck. Pam wept as he drew on her blood, knowing that he craved the connection with his Childe.

Eric pulled back, his tongue lapping at the sluggish blood pooling.

"Bite me," he growled. His eyes were wild, fiercely blue and impassioned by the obvious fight he had endured. Pam was taken back by Eric's request. When he had first turned her they had shared blood to strengthen the bond. And he had given her blood when she had been badly injured in a battle against werewolves. But since he had released her from a sexual relationship they had had little reason for the blood exchange.

Looking up at the tall blonde with wide eyes Pam accepted his gift. Eric bent and latched onto her next again. Pam turned slightly and sank her fangs into Eric. His rich, ancient blood flooded into her mouth and she felt the buzz of their bond springing to life. She clung to him, their bodies fused together. She could feel the ridge of Eric's cock against her stomach and she ground against him.

Despite the fact that she had come to prefer women, Pam could never deny Eric. It wasn't that he was her Maker, at least, not wholly. She trusted him and loved him. As vampires sex was just another way to connect, to share blood, to display power and control.

"May I?" Eric asked softly, pulling back and caressing Pam's face. His fangs were glistening, his mouth smeared with blood. He looked glorious. "I just need to feel the connection again. I need to be grounded." His words were soft but Pam sensed the passion behind them. Eric was asking, not demanding and his expression conveyed his need.

"I will not force you." He said slowly, reading Pam's silence as a no. Pam reached up and cradled his face in her hands. She stroked his cheeks lovingly.

"Of course, Eric." She whispered, all sarcasm gone. Their blue eyes met, gazes dancing together for several long moments.

And then Pam found herself in Eric's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. Eric slammed her against the bar and pushed himself bodily into her. Pam gasped in delight.

"I will be gentle next time," Eric managed hoarsely. His hips were already thrusting against hers. "I cant…" he trailed off, not knowing the words to use to explain his raging emotions. He'd never been good with feelings and now was a hell of a time to start trying.

Pam pulled his face to hers and kissed him heartily. Pulling back she trailed her finger over his fangs.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Eric." She murmured. "I already know." She flashed him a seductive smirk. "Now ravage me."

Eric's lips pulled back over his fangs in a feral grin. In two swift moves he tore Pam's clothes from her. He pressed himself into her on the bar top. He rubbed his flesh against hers, basking in her scent.

Pam reciprocated; her nails clawing at Eric's blood stained and torn tank. She ripped it from his body, her nails leaving red scratch marks on his marble skin. Eric growled into her lips approvingly. He eased his hips off hers long enough for the black denim to meet a similar fate.

Their naked flesh moved together roughly, their hips slamming together as fangs and tongues and lips battled. Pam reached between them and took Eric's sizeable manhood in her hand, stroking his sensitive flesh. Eric hissed his appreciation. Pam guided him to her dripping entrance.

Growling in barely suppressed desire, Eric slammed into her. His large muscular body pressed her into the hardwood bar. Pam was pliant against him, accepting his girth, her hips raised to meet his.

Eric bit into her painfully. His fangs buried deep; tearing at the flesh. Drawing deeply, Eric's tongue lathed the wound. His hips were moving frantically now; hard, sharp thrusts that placed pressure on Pam's clit. She felt the burn starting, even as Eric's hand snaked between them. Pam hooked her ankle together behind Eric. She used her feet to push at Eric's delectable ass, pushing him deeper. The Viking changed his angle, now striking a sweet spot inside her. Pam's growl resonated through the deserted bar.

She scratched deep welts into Eric's back. The scent of blood made her fangs itch and drove her wild. Pulling Eric towards her, their fronts flush, Eric's long legs stretched and his feet firmly on the floor, Pam sank her fangs into his shoulder.

The second his blood hit her tongue, Pam's orgasm cascaded over her. Her legs tightened and her hips bucked fiercely. Eric's large hands held her hips firmly as he pounded into her.

They drew deeply on each other's blood, each gulp strengthening their bond. As Pam's hands moved up to tangle in Eric's hair he tumbled over the edge into oblivion. He came long and hard, his orgasm blinding him as he buried his fangs and cock in his Childe.

They remained that way, connected. Pam relished the feel of Eric's hard body above her and the hard bar beneath. She was about to speak when the bar door swung open for the second time that night.

Ginger, unprepared for the tableau that she was presented with, let out a shrill scream. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realised the vampires were Pam and Eric.

"Oh my god! I am _so sorry! _I didn't know y'all would be here so late!"

Eric pulled back far enough to eye Ginger. He gave her a placating smile.

"Ginger dear," he said genially. "We wont be long."

"Oh sure thing! I'll come back later. Just you take your time." The blonde waitress blustered. Eric rolled his eyes at Pam. Ginger was a cracker short the cheese but she was loyal. They heard the door slam and they were once again alone.

Eric shifted, still inside Pam. He held himself up on his arms. Gazing down on his Childe he gave her a loving smile.

"Now Pam," he mused. "What have I said about sitting on the bar?"

**Hope you enjoyed! I have a bit of a jones on for Pam and Eric at the moment. They are very cute together and I think there is more where this came from. Please review! It makes my day and lets me know that you liked it! If you favourite or alert this story I would really appreciate a review too! Us writers are needy types! **


End file.
